L'Histoire du Goule
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: A series of short vignettes concerning LaCroix and Mercurio.
Things were going wrong.

The correct word to use for the current situation I found myself in would be 'catastrophic'.

And of course, the blame was being placed on my shoulders. Even though it was hardly just my doing and I helped them achieve power in these regions. Ungrateful bastards.

Still, the damage was done and I had to leave. Quickly. I was assigned Prince of Los Angeles. Normally this would be a hefty promotion, but seeing how the Anarchs were pretty much in charge of the 'Free State' as they called it, I was aware it was an empty title and a way to get rid of me.

But I wouldn't not let this break me like they wanted it to. They would rue the day... I would take this title and make it meaningful. I would... I would make the Camarilla count in Los Angeles, just you watch!

That said, I would bring along a... souvenir from New York. There was this Kine I had my eye on for a while now. A weapon smuggler. Boasted he could get his hands on anything anyone wanted at anytime. Most other Ventrue rolled their eyes at my interest in him. A scruffy-looking criminal from the Bronx. But I recognized his talents. Among other things. He would make a perfect addition to my entourage.

So of course _that_ had to go wrong, too. The night I wanted to approach him, he was nowhere to be found. Asking around, it seemed like he was taken behind the proverbial woodshed by his peers and colleagues who suspected him to work together with the police. I had to act quickly...

Things were quiet as I approached the abandoned warehouse with my loyal underling, the Sheriff.

"For the last time... I didn't do SHIT!" A voice pierced through from inside. A weakened, pained voice. I had to go fast. Not wasting any time, I pushed open the door, as almost instantly a plethora of guns was pointed at me.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked.

"My name is of no importance. What is important is that I need to speak to the man you have currently strung up." I said, looking at my goal. He was dangling from a hook in the ceiling by his wrists, looking worse for wear as the group probably went to town on him with fists and other implements. One eye was swollen shut as the other just stared at me, confused.

"What? Mercurio? Why would you want to talk to that rat?" One of them asked, before his eyes betrayed something in his head clicked. "Hey... you're not the guy that has been following him around, are ya?" I just inclined my head. I swear I was more careful than THAT. "You a cop?" This caused me to chuckle.

"Far from it. Now, if you could let him down so we can talk, that would be great." I said.

"You heard the guy." Mercurio tried, seeing an opportunity to get out of this situation. This was rewarded with a sock to the jaw from the man closest to him.

"He's not going anywhere. Now get out before you two can have that talk in hell." I just sighed and shook my head. I really didn't want it to come to this.

"You leave me no choice." I told them as I snapped my fingers. My Sheriff, who had been waiting outside, entered to the sounds of surprise and panic. "Take care of them." I simply said before taking off the hat I was wearing and deliberately inspecting it as my Sheriff did what I told him to. I disliked violence of any kind and even if it was unavoidable, I'd rather not watch. I could still hear it, tough. The panic, the pain, the final words of the dying. Annoying. When it stopped I looked up at the carnage, before my eyes wandered to Mercurio.

"Bring him to me." I ordered my Sheriff, as he approached the bound man, currently the only alive being in this warehouse.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Mercurio nearly screeched out from the position where he was hanging, trying to back away even though it was impossible, injured or not. The Sheriff wasted no time as he got a hold of the Kine, tore the restraints off and tossed him at my feet. I just shot my companion an annoyed glare at his careless conduct before kneeling down next to the panicking Mercurio. He tried to get away, but one of his legs was bent at an angle that betrayed he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Well, not without some help.

"Oh be QUIET!" I ordered him. "I'm here to save your life, it's the least you owe me." It seemed to work, now he just looked up at me, confused and fearful.

"What do you want from me?" He asked as I used a nail to slice open my wrist. I turned to him, smiling broadly, revealing my fangs and taking his head.

"Everything." I answered, forcing the cut of my wrist onto his mouth before he could say anything in protest. At first he struggled, but that soon subsided as the blood did his work and he even leaned in. After he had his fill, I pulled away. He just looked down, inspecting his injuries that all but sealed up.

"What did you... what did you do to me?" He asked, a certain tone in his voice as he looked up to me. Still confused, but less fearful. In fact, I could see some admiration there. Good, that meant the blood was doing his job.

"Can we discuss this someplace else?" I asked him, slightly annoyed. "Come with me, I will fill you in on a more secure place." I ordered. After a moment of hesitation spent mostly staring at the Sheriff uneasy, he got up and followed, probably aware that his life just took a very drastic turn.

* * *

"Vampires?!" Mercurio exclaimed once we were back in the modest penthouse I was temporarily living in and I explained to him his situation. "What the... I mean... what?! And you... and the big guy..." He just sat in a chair, head in his hands, the gravity of the situation hitting him at full force. "And that thing with the blood... What was that all about?"

"Vampire blood has several supernatural properties when ingested. You already noticed that it instantly healed your wounds. It also binds people to the one feeding them."

"Is that why I feel like... well, like I do?" Mercurio asked me as I just nodded.

"You are now bound to me. Not fully, that requires more frequent doses, but that was what I was planning." I decided to be upfront about it. No use obscuring the truth to someone who couldn't do much about his predicament, anyway.

"Christ..." Mercurio said, holding his head. "So now what are you going to do to me?"

"You will come with me to Los Angeles, where I've been recently appointed in a leadership position. I believe that your... talents will be of a great help." With that I headed for the door. "That said, we won't be leaving until later this week. I have things to wrap up. I assume you have, too."

"I sure have." Mercurio said, his voice gaining an edge. An edge that was rare in humans, but not with vampires. With that he left, eyes blazing.

* * *

With things done and over with here, all that was left to do, was leave into the night. Mercurio was making it late, however. I eventually managed to find him at a construction site, leaning against a cement truck near a deep hole in the ground.

"I told you to meet me after dusk at the appointed location, what is taking you? What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Just a little loose end, Sir." Mercurio told me, as a voice came from the hole.

"I swear! I didn't know they'd plan to kill you! Don't do this to me, Merc! PLEASE!" It desperately pleaded. Now the cement-truck made sense and I couldn't help but smirk. Bringing Mercurio to my world was a wise choice and he would fit in perfectly.

"Nobody's that naive, pal." Mercurio told whoever was down there, walking over to the back of truck. "And if you are, let's face it, you're not cut out to be a big time player." With that he pulled a handle and the hole started filling up. "Now I'm ready to go. You sure there's not gonna be a paper trail?" He asked, ignoring the pleas and shouts that still came from the hole as we walked away.

"None. As long as you don't get yourself arrested, things will be fine." I told him.

"Excellent!" He said, placing an arm over my shoulders quite jovially.

"Take that off." I ordered him and he hesitantly did so. "As soon as we get there, we are going to have a serious talk about our relationship."

* * *

The first few weeks were considered a 'Honeymoon period' for a Ghoul. It definitely was for Mercurio. The drawbacks seemed minor for what you were given. And as someone serving underneath someone of my position, he acquired more than most of them and was asked less at first. Just supply the Camarilla with what they needed. And while they needed more than what he was used to, he was quick to adapt.

That said, there were some... other needs I had for him. I cannot lie. Being a Prince in such a volatile environment left me stressed, with little opportunities of relieving it, lest I showed weakness. So it was on rare occasions that I would leave my post for a night, even leave my Sheriff and would go to Mercurio for some more... baser needs.

The first time I did this, I doubt he was prepared as I entered his apartment.

"Hey Chief." Mercurio said. "Long time no see. How's life? Or... Death? I guess?" His voice was shaky as he made a weak chuckle, not sure if I would appreciate the joke or not. I didn't.

"You should really stop with that casual tone around me." I told him. "I am your Master. You should treat me with the reverence that title deserves."

"Should I start calling you Sir, then?" Mercurio asked.

"That would be a nice start." I told him. "If you want to be completely accurate, you should start calling me 'Master'."

"Seriously? Goes a bit far, don't you think?" Mercurio replied, quite obviously not liking the prospect. I just sighed, annoyed.  
"It is but simple fact. I am your Master. You are my servant. It's written in blood so I can't see why it should be such an issue." Mercurio looked as if he wanted to say something in return, but didn't. Most likely couldn't. "Trust me when I say you'll get used to it. You might even grow to like it." I said, taking a seat on his couch.

"So… what are you doing here…. Master?" Mercurio asked, obviously not liking it. I admit that was entertaining. "And where's that big lug you keep around?"

"The Sheriff is there for my protection. I think it's safe to say I don't need him when I'm around you." I answered him. "Right?"  
"Right… Right!" He answered.

"You're so uptight. I swear, I'd hear your heartbeat even if I were human." I said, smiling, revealing my fangs. This only made him more nervous. It was entertaining, to say the least. Empowering, even. Although the city itself wasn't quite under my control, one of it's citizens was. And I would take full advantage of this. "Have a seat." I offered him. He was hesitant. "NOW." I now demanded. That did the trick. He looked awkward. As a shy high schooler. So unlike how he usually acted. It was… amusing. "While your work for the Camarilla has been very satisfactory, I think it's time for you to satisfy some of my more… personal needs." I told him, slinging an arm over his shoulder, bringing him closer to me in a slightly rougher manner then what was expected of me.

"M-Master?" Mercurio stammered, as I could feel his heartbeat hammering in his throat and bared my fangs. I let my usual composure slip as I dug into his neck fiercely, savoring his stammers of protest before going limp in my arms. As I had my fill, I laid his limp body down on his couch, head in my lap. I couldn't help but smile. I've had Ghouls before. Most of them more then willing and very… infatuated with me. Mercurio was… different. His will must have been strong. While he could not resist me or seemed to hate me, he still managed to defy me in certain places. Struggle. It was different, but it suited me just fine. I liked a challenge every now and then. It kept me on my toes.

* * *

Of course, these shreds of defiance expanded beyond this.

"A _diet?!_ " Mercurio exclaimed, looking at me disbelievingly. "You're putting me on a DIET?!" I just nodded.

"While you're not my main source for sustenance, you are the one I have most control over. And I already explained to you that health does play a role in how sustaining one's blood is."

"Yeah, but... I've never heard any complaints about my... taste." He said, faltering at that last word, being seen as nothing but a source of nourishment disturbing him.

"And I like to keep it that way. This shouldn't come as a surprise after I advised you to quit smoking."

"Heh...'Advised'." I could hear him muttering under his breath as I raised my eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Nothing...nothing." He said, eyes glancing sideways. This degree of sarcasm, especially after recent consumption of blood, was surprising. "What about my alcohol intake?" He asked.

"It's within agreeable limits." I answered him. "No need for restrictions." It was a half truth. While no alcoholic, Mercurio did have his nights were he consumed far more hard liquor than your average human. However, I had my vices, and feeding on him while he was extremely intoxicated was one of the rare times I treated myself.

"Good, 'cause after tonight's bust I need a stiff drink." He muttered, I just sighed, going back to my papers.

"Just don't embarrass yourself." I told him, not even looking up as he left. A huff.

"When did I ever do that?" I couldn't help but growl.

Because despite a rather good track record, he did embarrass me on quite the occasion.

* * *

And has irony would have it, less than a month later, he would do it again.

With his talents, came an amount of... temper, that sometimes meant trouble for the both of us. As was apparent as he stood before me, looking uneasy as I recalled a phone call I had with a Primogen who, in his own words, was angry that 'My Ghoul stabbed his Ghoul in the face'.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I asked him, folding my hands together.

"What's there to say? Asshole pissed me off." Mercurio answered, looking down uneasy. "Don't like bein' called someone's property." Ah, yes. Mercurio's... issues with his situation.

"That shouldn't be answered with violence. Do you have ANY idea how badly this can threaten my position?" I berated him. He just looked down. I hated to do this, but Mercurio was one who needed a more... physical punishment. I just looked at my Sheriff and nodded, as he approached the Ghoul, who started to shake, fear taking over.

"Get the fuck away from me you damn...!" Whatever else he wanted to say got caught in his throat as my Sheriff knocked him down and away a good three feet with a single punch. "Son of a..." Mercurio cursed, managing to get up on his knees before the bigger vampire picked him up again by the collar and threw him like a rag doll. He collided with the left wall of my office and crumbled into a heap, spitting out a healthy amount of blood as he tried to get up. I raised my hand as I approached the two. My Sheriff just nodded and went back to his position behind my desk as I approached a struggling Mercurio.

"You're seriously overestimating your position in this world." I coldly told him, carefully weighing each word so that it would strike true. "The things I derive from you, I can get someplace else. All of it. You. Are. Replaceable." It worked, as the way Mercurio looked up at me was a mixture of fear and hurt of the emotional kind. I didn't want to do this to him, but I had to keep all of the people beneath me in line if I wanted to make it in this world. I turned away from him as he slowly got up. "Leave. I have other business to attend to." He just slowly got up, not entirely recovered from his ordeal. "NOW." I demanded, this did the trick as he hurried away. I went back to my desk and my duties, I did not have time for these things…

* * *

I was worried…

Why was I worried? Why about him? He's a mere ghoul. I told him myself a few nights ago he could be replaced. Yet I worried.

An Elder came to my part of the town and I ordered Mercurio to guard him during his stay here. The Sabbat apparently got wind of this as well and they staged an attack. A rather brutal one as I soon realized by the list of confirmed Final Deaths.

Mercurio wasn't on this list, but he was also nowhere to be found. This could go either way.

A knock on my door.

"Come in." I asked whoever it was. Mercurio. I felt relieved, but not enough to forget how one was supposed to act among those beneath them. "Where were you? I think my orders were clear to not leave the Elder's side."

"Instincts kicked in, I guess." Mercurio answered. "I just tried to keep alive during that whole mess. Barely managed at that." Taking a quick look, I believed him. Some bruises and ugly gashes, and I was fairly sure the arm he hugged against himself shouldn't be bending the way it did. "I could use a little help… if you catch my drift."

"After what you did?" I said, incredulous.

"Hey, the guy survived, didn't he?" Mercurio retorted, surprisingly fierce. His injuries and the stress of his previous situation made him bold. "Cut me some slack…" He muttered under his breath. Some part of me was indignant. The nerve! But part of me… couldn't help but admire it. He had always had a stubborn streak and he would probably insult Death itself if it were to catch him on a bad day. Maybe not ideal for a servant, but perfect for one of mine.

"Fair enough. Sheriff, please leave us." I said. The large man obeyed and soon Mercurio and I were the only one in the office. "That said, you really should do something about that temper of yours." I told him as I started to roll up one of my sleeves.

"Can't make any promises. Sometimes it just… happens." Mercurio said, eagerly watching as I punctured my wrist with my left fang. A trickle of blood started to run down my arm. Normally I used some sort of beaker to give it to my servants, but seeing as this was somewhat unplanned, I didn't have one near me.  
"That wasn't a request. That was an order." I told him as I approached him. "Now kneel down. We are going to do this properly." He was hesitant at first, but eventually he obeyed my order, kneeling down in front of me. Lowering myself, I offered him my bleeding arm. He quite greedily took it. As he drank deeply, his wounds started to fade in a matter of moments. His arm healing made a rather sickening sound as bones snapped into place. After that I decided that enough was enough as I pulled myself away, earning a rather disappointed groan.

"Oh hush, you've already had more than your usual dose." I scolded him. He just sighed and got up, stretching himself.

"Anything else I can do for ya tonight?" He asked, suddenly a whole lot more chipper.

"Not really. But do keep yourself unoccupied. You'll never know when something might come up." I told him. "And next time, just follow your orders."  
"Even if they mean the end of me?"

"Yes." I said. Maybe a bit callously. A sad sigh came from him and despite myself, I felt a little sorry.

"Right. I'm replaceable. Almost forgot."

"Well, if you keep up the good work, that might change." I told him. "Besides, Ghouls DO have a sense of self-preservation. I couldn't send you off to get killed even if I wanted to."

"So… you can't just say 'Shoot yourself' and I'd have to obey?" Mercurio asked.

"No. Besides, why would I?" I told him.

"Not as replaceable as you figured, huh?"

"You really have to be careful with that mouth of yours. It's going to end up killing you someday." I told him.

"I think I'll be fine." He said."Anyway, I better leave. Lotsa stuff to do back in Santa Monica."

"Just keep yourself open for when I call." I told him, he just nodded and left. My phone rang and I took it. Apparently something went on Downtown. Siring without permission… That would need my involvement. I just hoped it wouldn't take all night….


End file.
